In recent years, there has been demand not only for devices with high performance and high functionality but also for a technology for providing better user experience. For example, devices such as a smartphone or a wearable device have been widely used to provide better services for users' daily lives since the users can carry the devices with ease. As an example, a technology enabling the provision of better sports experience has been developed.
For example, Patent Literature 1 below has disclosed a technology in which light, vibration, or the like indicating heartbeat information measured by a mounted device is output, enabling a user on which the device is mounted or a third party to identify the user's heartbeat information while keeping exercising.